This invention relates to a candle light source, and particularly to a compact portable and rugged lantern assembly employing a candle as a light source.
There has developed a need for a simple, compact light source, specially for backpacking, camping and emergencies. The particular need is for a lantern which is light-weight, and very rugged and corrosion free and highly reliable. Various lanterns employing liquid and gas lanterns are known, including kerosene, oil, sterno, butane and propane.
A wax candle is an elegantly simple and relatively inexpensive light source. However, there are numerous disadvantages to the candle. For example, it is easily blown out, its light level is low and it changes shape as it is consumed so that the wick and consequently the flame is displaced and light output is non-directional. Moreover, even the so-called "dripless" candles do drip wax which may foul a lantern or candle holder. What is therefore needed is a lantern which can utilize the advantages of a candle without its disadvantages.